Loveknots
by CrazyCoffeeKat
Summary: A short, humorous fic I wrote in honor of my little sister's birthday. There's Chuck & Sarah, and I'm sure this will give you a good laugh ;D  Much better than it sounds, I promise!


_**Hi pplz ;D ****So I wrote this story for my little sister's birthday, but I thought you guys would enjoy it, too! It's a little bit short and kind of random, so I hope you guys don't mind :)  
Also I would love any reviews, please & thanx? :]**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Just my tennis rackets ;)**

Chuck's eyes snapped open suddenly as panic started to set in. His eyes darted back and forth frantically as he realized that this wasn't his room, and he sure as hell wasn't in his bed, where he'd fallen asleep some time ago.

Where was he?

Had he been captured?

How did this happen?

His mind was reeling.

Chuck tried his best not to freak out completely, but it really didn't help that he'd just woken up alone in a strange place.

After all, waking up in strange places usually didn't end well for him.

He took another quick look around him at his surroundings.

The room he was in had stone walls and a stone floor. It was almost completely dark except for some light coming in from an open window at the very end of the room. It actually reminded him of a dungeon, but judging by view from the window he decided that he was in some sort of tower.

He tried to get up to go over and see, but that's when he realized he was tied to a chair.

"Dammit!" Chuck yelled as he struggled and squirmed, trying to get free.

Unfortunately he was tied in tight. Whoever had caught him obviously meant business.

He looked down at his hands to see if he could somehow twist one of them free.

That's when he realized that his hands were tied with some kind of strange-looking rope.

In fact, _all_ of him was tied with some kind of strange-looking rope.

"What the…" Chuck said as he took a good look at the rope he was tied in. "Is this… is this _hair_?"

He stared at it incredulously.

"All right, very funny Casey, I know it's you…" Chuck shouted. "Joke's over. Now please get me out of here! Casey?"

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed from one of the dark corners of the room.

"This isn't a joke, Chuck. Now answer the question: do we have a deal, or don't we?" said the voice.

"What? Huh? Who said that?" Chuck yelled as he continued to struggle against his restraints.

Suddenly the owner of the voice stepped into the room.

Chuck's mouth dropped open; standing there was none other than Sarah Walker. Or was she?

He eyed her up and down.

With her light purple gown and freakishly long blonde hair, she could've passed as some sort of Disney princess.

A really, _really_ pissed off Disney princess, if the scowl on her face was any indicator.

Not really an "I see the light" kind of moment, huh?

"_Sarah_?" Chuck finally managed to ask. "W-what's going on?"

Disney-looking Sarah said nothing, but instead she stepped further back into the room.

Then, with one yank of her hair, she pulled the chair (along with Chuck) across the room and towards her.

When he was finally right next to her, she leaned in towards him and gave him a dangerous look.

"What's going on is that _you_ are going to take _me_ to see the floating yellow lights," she replied menacingly.

Chuck just stared at her blankly. Wait a minute; was he tied up _in_ _her hair_?

"Uh, Sarah, is that a _frog_ on your shoulder?" He asked calmly, resigned to the fact that he had finally lost his mind.

"_Chameleon_," she replied through clenched teeth. "Don't try to change the subject. Now will you or won't you take me to see the floating lights?" She asked again, her eyes never leaving him for a second.

"Uh, Sarah, I really don't know what you're talking about…" Chuck replied as his eyes flickered from hers to the frog- er, _chameleon_ on her shoulder.

"So you're _not_ going to take me to the floating yellow lights…"

"N-no, no, that's not what I…what I mean is… er, I don't…"

"Wrong answer!" Disney-Sarah cried suddenly, and with one flick of her hair she sent him flying through the air and out of the window…

_Chuck screamed as he found himself flying through the air and falling rapidly towards the ground…_

"GAH!" Chuck yelled loudly as he shot upright in his bed.

"Chuck? Are you ok? Is everything all right?" asked Sarah, suddenly awake.

"Yeah, yeah… everything's fine," Chuck replied, still trying to catch his breath. "I just had this really crazy dream… " he added as he tried to calm himself back down again.

"_Well that's officially the last time I ever eat that much Chinese take out before bed," _Chuck thought to himself as he laid back down and curled up next to Sarah.

He gave her a quick kiss goodnight before they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**_Pointless? Well, maybe just a little, but I wrote this for my sister who said she wanted something like this. _**

**_I hope you guys liked it, though :)_**


End file.
